Watch
by dorydafish
Summary: 3x14 SPOILERS/SPECULATION! A moment between Dave & his father - 'Kurt wasn't even sure if he had heard Dave's voice. But he had seen the words forming so clearly, that he knew that Dave couldn't possibility have said anything else. "Dad...I'm gay."


_**So apparently the next episode is going to be an important one for Dave.**_

_**This is based on speculation from the spoiler saying Paul will have a brief but important scene in 3x14**_

_**Bare with me, I haven't written prose in a long while.**_

* * *

><p>Kurt knew that he shouldn't have been, but he felt compelled to go visit Dave Karofsky in hospital. As soon as Santana had walked into the choir room and choked out what had happened, he knew he was going to go.<p>

Yes, Dave had been his tormentor; his bully, but he was also the first and only person in the world to tell Kurt that he felt something for him without Kurt feeling something first. Sure, he was in love with Blaine. He really was. But this was different. He'd seen the same look in Dave's eyes that he was sure he had had when Blaine first rejected him a year ago. And didn't feel good.

As Kurt walked through the hospital he clutched onto the stuffed gorilla that David had give him the day before Valentine's Day. For some reason, it felt wrong to keep it. He'd accepted the gift with the assumption that Blaine had been the one offering it. And now he knew who it was from, keeping it felt like he was cheating Dave somehow. As if he was giving the other boy hope when there was none.

Kurt located Dave's room with little difficulty, but instinct told him to wait. And he was right. The door to Dave's private room was slightly open and he could just about make out two voices as they drifted out into the hallway. Curiosity got the better of the singer as he peered in through the small, round window, embedded in door.

He breathed a sigh of relief as Dave didn't look too badly injured. Apart from a few cuts and bruises on his face, he looked relatively healthy for someone that had just been hospitalised. And sitting next to him in the visitor's chair, leaning close, was his father.

Kurt hadn't seen Mr Karofsky since Dave was permitted to return to McKinley, but the man looked as if he hadn't slept all night. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Kurt was grateful that at least one person was looking out for his new friend.

But the expression on Dave's face was another story. Dave's head was bowed and he was fumbling with his fingers. His voice was so soft that Kurt could see his lips moving, but the sound didn't reach his ears. Kurt was all but ready to look away until one phrase made him freeze.

Kurt wasn't even sure if he had heard Dave's voice. But he had seen the words forming so clearly, that he knew that Dave couldn't possibility have said anything else.

"Dad...I'm gay."

Kurt held his breath. He knew he should have looked away. After all, this was a private moment and he had no right to be watching in on it. But as much as his brain told his legs to move away, his stayed rooted to the spot.

Next, it was Mr Karofsky's turn to speak, but from Kurt's angle, he couldn't even attempt to make out what the older man was saying. And his heart almost stopped when he saw Dave shaking his head, eyes red with unshed tears. He knew Mr Karofsky was still speaking, but he had to physically fight back to urge to run into the room, hold Dave in his arms, and tell him that it was going to be okay.

Kurt wiped his eyes furiously, vision blurring as Mr Karofsky stood up out of the chair. Kurt didn't want to believe that Mr Karofsky was a bad man. He willed whatever power was up there to make Dave's father sit back down.

But he didn't.

Instead, the older man sat on the bed and embraced his son tightly, holding him as Dave crumbled under the enormity of the moment.

He watched on as Paul Karofsky patted his son's back until Kurt's concious got the better of him. He forced himself to walk away after one last look back.

It wasn't until Kurt cut the engine of his car as he arrived home that he realised that he hadn't returned the gorilla. And now he was glad he hadn't. It had been a present from a boy that he would most probably remember for the rest of his life.

Placing the stuffed animal on his desk he told himself that he would call Dave in a couple of days.

As he lay in bed that night, his mind imagined Dave's face lighting up as he told Kurt that he had come out to his father. Kurt smiled as he drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

Dave was more than on his way to being happy.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you guys think?<strong>

**I would love to have some reviews, good or bad.**

**And thanks for reading! :D**

**Ash xxx**


End file.
